Of Course
by LondonMarie
Summary: Mary wasn't the only one being blackmailed by Charles Augustus Magnussen Spoilers for Series 3 especially HLV I don't own Sherlock


"I'm not a villain Miss Hooper." Charles said taking a sip of tea he had her make for him. "I'm very intrigued as to why a criminal mastermind like James Moriarty would date you, to get to Sherlock. And why Sherlock Holmes would ask you to help him fake his death. And we both know that he stopped in London, stayed at you flat, in your bedroom, with you on more than one occasion. Now he's been back for months and how does he repay you? He takes you out on a couple of cases with him, and has my assistant move in with him. And now he's dating her, not you. And bought an engagement ring for her, not you."

"What do you want?" Molly croaked out.

"I want you to kill Sherlock Holmes. I have an assassin on him, but I want you to kill him emotionally first. You will kill Sherlock Holmes or your compromising pictures with both men will be released to the public. Tell me does Sherlock know you have a son? That you are letting your 'aunt' Renee Norton take care of him for now, she does go by Renee now right, instead of Irene? Does he know who the father is? Do you for that matter?" Molly's eyes began to tear up.

"Renee Norton is my adopted cousin not my aunt. And what she chose to do with her life in her past is her business. She is happily married and doesn't lead that sort of lifestyle anymore."

"Do not disappoint me Miss Hooper. I will be waiting anxiously." Charles said as he got up and left. Molly gasped in air through her tears. Reaching Baker Street was her priority now.

Molly's stomach was nauseous the entire cab ride to Sherlock's flat. She hoped that everything just said about him was wrong. That he wasn't dating someone else, that he wasn't living with her and more importantly that he wasn't planning on proposing to this mysterious woman, whom Molly never met. She felt bile at the back of her throat, this couldn't be happening. It was like Irene all over again. Only this time Molly didn't know this woman. She could see what Irene had would appeal to Sherlock. Molly grew up with her genius cousin, who never made her feel stupid, who never teased her about being less intelligent than her. The cousin who would destroy those who sought to hurt Molly. Molly wasn't surprised in the slightest when she read John's blog about Sherlock's and Irene's interaction. Molly knew Irene, and knew that Irene would tire of Sherlock. Irene wanted to be treated normal and like a fairy tale princess. That's what Irene's deepest secret was. Molly knew this, and knew that while Irene was attracted to Sherlock, nothing would ever become of it, but in all honesty Sherlock wasn't Irene's settling down type. Further proof of that were Irene's husband and wife. Unconventional to say the least, and while not legal, in their eyes they were married, all three of them. They settled the fire and rage in Irene. They gave her peace and calm. The two of them provided a home for Irene to let out all her dominating personality and her softer more female stereotype side.

The cab stopped and Molly wanted to throw up. This was is it. She prayed that Sherlock wasn't home, that he was off with John somewhere. Hopefully getting lectured by Mycroft about his recent bout with drugs. She paid the cabbie and got out of the cab and stood outside the door of 221B Baker St. With a sense of dread she opened the door and made her way up the stairs to the flat. She entered without knocking and saw John sitting on the couch.

"Molly? What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I need to speak with Sherlock." She replied. There was a splash of water and two sets of giggles, one that Molly knew well. Sherlock's, the other was female. One she didn't recognize. She saw John's face, full of sympathy and knew that Charles had not been lying. Sherlock had a girlfriend.

"Molly I can tell him you rang, if you like." He said softly.

And iron rod of strength went through Molly. "No. I'll wait." She replied coolly. John gulped silently. The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing and two sets of feet making their way to Sherlock's room could be heard. Molly went and stood outside of the flat waiting for the perfect moment, and gathering much needed strength. She had to do this. For her son, for Irene and what she had done for Molly. She heard Sherlock exit his room and sit in his chair.

"Sherlock, there's someone-" John was cut off by the sound of heels making their way to the living room of the flat. Molly entered the moment Sherlock was bopping Janine on the nose. Molly saw him stiffen.

"Molly" Sherlock said surprised.

"Hello. You must be Sherlock's girlfriend." Molly turned to Janine and smiled politely.

"I was just leaving." Janine said kindly in return.

"No. It's best if you stay. I need to say this in front of witnesses, other than John or else I'll never say it." Molly took a breath. "John I want you to know that I am so very sorry for my whole involvement with Moriarty. So very sorry, and I'm disappointed in myself and how I acted." John looked at her confused. "I had to let him believe he had convinced me that Sherlock was a fraud for the plan of faking Sherlock's death to work. Unfortunately the only way I could stomach being in his company was through massive means of alcohol. One thing led to another and I found myself inviting him back to my flat. As you are a man I'm sure you can imagine what happened next."

"Molly, John doesn't need to you explain yourself or your relationship with Moriarty. We all know he used you." Sherlock said kindly. Janine smiled softly at him and his show of compassion.

"This next part is very hard for me to say. Sherlock you know that I didn't mind helping you outsmart that man and I would do it again a thousand times. John what you don't know is that I have a son." Molly looked at the doctor and turned her attention to Sherlock. "Sherlock you know this as well. What you don't know is that his father," Molly paused to find an ounce of cruelty, to find the strength she had when she slapped him earlier that day, "his father is James Moriarty." Molly looked him in the eyes and saw them dilate. "I lied to you when I said it was someone else. I didn't want you to think less of me, but I've come to realize that I should've been honest with. At the time I convinced myself my reasons were selfless. You were on the run, tearing down Jimmy's, James' network and you didn't need any distractions from that task. It was unfair of me however these last few months you've been back to lie to you. I am sorry." The tears came then. The life she wanted was going to belong to someone else now.

"Molly-" John's voice was hoarse. "I don't know what to say."

"You let me think the father of your son was-" Sherlock hissed at her. He moved Janine off his lap and stalked towards Molly. "Out in the hallway now Molly. John, Janine you stay here." Sherlock grabbed Molly by the arm and led her out of the flat and down the stairs, slamming the door behind them.

"Sherlock, you're hurting me." Molly whimpered.

"I'm hurting you Miss Hooper? I'm hurting you?" Sherlock growled at her. He shoved her against the wall. "For almost two years I believed that that boy was our son, _our _son. Mine and yours. And now you're telling me that he's actually Moriarty's wait sorry _Jimmy's_ son."

"Yes. I'm sorry okay. I didn't know how to tell you before and I am so very sorry." Tears gathered in Molly's eyes. "You've been back for months and no one knows about what happened between us in those two years Sherlock. No one. It's like I'm some dirty little secret. Like I was one of those whores you used when you were drugged up. Do you know how much it killed me to have you back and not say one word to anyone. I tried to move on, I did, like Mycroft asked and I wasn't happy. You come swaning in and take me out on cases but you don't see it until it's too late. And I was to what? Wait for you to coming swaning in to save me from my engagement? I was hoping after John's wedding you would see what's always been in front of you. But no. You saw her." Molly cried. "You saw her. And I turned out to be right all along, I don't count."

"Molly you were engaged." Sherlock tried to reason with her. "I thought you moved on."

Molly slapped him. "When has that ever stopped you from ruining my relationships? Never. You're always so quick to tear them apart Sherlock. I'm done. You can say I count all you want, but I don't and that's been made very obvious. I hope you and Janine are very happy together."

"Why now Molly?" Sherlock asked.

"Because you're going to ask her to marry you. And I wanted you to know the truth, the full truth so you don't have to explain what our relationship was and wasn't to her." Molly replied feeling her anger drain from her.

"How do you know that?" Sherlock asked shocked.

"Mangnussen came into Barts to see me. It turns out that there are pictures of me and Moriarty and pictures of you and me. Very compromising pictures Sherlock. He wanted me to tell you the truth about William. I think he was hoping that William would be your son and that he could use him against you. But he was wrong, though he may find this better."

"Molly"

"I'm leaving Barts. I'm sure Mycroft will ensure that you still get your full access, and hopefully Janine will be able to teach you to be kinder to people. You make a lovely couple. Please don't invite me to your wedding. Goodbye William Sherlock Scott Holmes." Molly reached up and kissed him on the cheek and walked away. She made it to her flat before the tears came.

Sherlock stood frozen in his spot, trying to sort out all the information he had just received about Molly. He was putting each piece of information into selected rooms. After he felt everything was sorted he went back inside his flat.

"What was that about?" Janine asked.

"Molly was a close associate of mine that James Moriarty used to try and get close to me. Unfortunately for him Molly was nothing more than an associate therefore completely useless to him. She fancied herself in love with me." Sherlock replied with an air of iciness.

"Poor girl. I've got to get to work now love." Janine kissed him softly and like always Sherlock didn't really respond. Sherlock watched her leave with a longing smile on his face which he dropped as soon as she was out of sight.

"Sherlock, what are we going to do about Molly?" John asked his friend.

"There's nothing to be done John. Molly has made her stance clear. She'll be leaving Barts of course. I imagine when word gets out about her _affair_ with Moriarty she'll be out of a job anyway. Now on to Charles Augustus Magnussen."

'_I know it's not much but it's home.' Molly says as she opens the flat. 'There is a second bedroom, but to be honest it's more of a closet than anything else. Can't even fit a proper bed in there. You can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch.'_

'_Molly it's fine. It's more than enough.' Sherlock replies, wincing a little bit._

'_You're gonna be sore.' _

'_I know.' He leans in to kiss her on the cheek. But Molly moves suddenly and their lips meet. It's unclear who deepens the kiss but neither of them stop and neither of them think clearly as they rip each other's clothes off._

_In the morning he's extremely sore. Some of it pleasant, the rest not so much. He glances at Molly wrapped in his arms. A smile crosses his face briefly. He's begun his path to victory with the pathologist in his arms. When she wakes they come together one more time before he leaves for parts unknown._

_Months later he shows up, and finds Molly curled around the toilet. After assessing her body he can see clearly she's pregnant. He does the calculation in his head and is sure it's his child in her womb. His blood, his child, his Molly._

'_Yeah. Of course we're yours. How could you think any differently?' Molly says softly opening her eyes._

'_Said that last part aloud didn't I?' Molly nods at him. He stoops down to pick her up and carries her to her bed. 'Boy or girl?'_

'_Boy. I'm so excited. I know children really aren't your thing, but do you think you can be happy? Just a little bit?'_

'_I think so.' Sherlock smiles at her._

'_You have to push Molly. I know it hurts, but you have to.' Irene pleads while Sherlock stares at her._

'_She's right Molly. Our little William needs you to be strong right. Stronger than you've ever been before. As strong as I know you are. And you know I'm never wrong.' Sherlock turns his attention to the mother of his child. Molly looks at him tears in her eyes._

'_I don't think I can.' _

'_For them, for William, for me, for us Molly.' It's become their mantra over the past months. The reasons why they are doing this, why they are faking his death, why he's tearing Moriarty down brick by brick. Molly finds her strength and pushes. And with a scream William Gregory Hamish Mycroft Hooper-Holmes announces his presence to the world. Warmth surges through Sherlock, a high he's only experienced with Molly, better than any drug, any cases he's ever done. And he understands sentiment. William opens his eyes and Sherlock gasps, they are his, his eyes set in a miniature version of him and Molly. A perfect miniature version of him and Molly._

_A month later Sherlock watches Molly and William sleep. In a few hours both him and Molly will leave. And William will be left alone with Irene, or Renee whatever she's calling herself. _

_When they say goodbye all Sherlock says to her 'Keep him safe.' Irene nods and smiles at the little bundle in her arms._

'_With my life.' Molly is a mess as the leave the little cottage. She cries the entire ride back to England._

'_I'll be hard but it'll be worth it when I return. I promise Molly.'_

_He knew he should see her. But he was catching up with John. And then the underground terrorist attack plot happened._

_She's engaged now. Looks happy and has lots of sex with Tom. Does he know about our son?_

_Janine could be a fun distraction. They could go on a few cases together, see if it works. John's going to be busy with Mary and the baby. And Molly has Tom now. It could work._

_Janine is more than happy to move in with him. He feels dirty sharing a bed with her, guilty. At least they aren't having sex. Unlike Molly and Tom. Molly and Tom, Molly and Tom, Tom and Molly, Tom and Molly. They have a dog. Irene would hate him. Probably hates him. Yes she hates him like me. He's not good enough for my Molly._

_She looks so hurt. Why is she hurt? Doesn't she know that I'm using Janine?_

_Not my son. Not my son. Not my son. Not my son. Not my son. Not my son. Moriarty's son. Moriarty's son. Moriarty's son. Moriarty's son. Moriarty's son. Moriarty's son. This has to be lie. Why?_

_Ofcoursewe' ' ' ' ' 'reyours._

_How could you think any different?_

Janine was sitting on the side of his bed looking at him. He knew she's talking but he can't make sense of her words. All he can think about is Mary, Molly and William. He has to fix this. William is his son. It's plainly obvious. Yes Molly had sex with Moriarty and then himself in a matter of days, but William looks like him. Already he had his cheekbones at a young age. His eye color has never faded, they are crystalline blue like his. The color Molly hoped they'd be. After Janine left Sherlock got up out of bed and began the cat and mouse game with Mary.

Sherlock stared at Magnussen in realization. Everything was kept in his head, much like him. He had no physical proof. The fear of proof was enough to make people do what he wanted. There was only one way to save everyone. Sherlock went over to John and pulled out his gun. _I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry._ Sherlock raised the gun and fired it. Mary, Molly, John, William, Mycroft they were all safe. But they'd be so disappointed in him. Mummy and Daddy especially so. In that moment he felt like a little boy about to be punished.

"Let me say goodbye to Molly and William on my terms. Please Mycroft." Sherlock begged his older brother. Mycroft nodded a tear had risen up over the lip of his eyelid. Sherlock nodded and went into get out of the car.

"I'll watch over them of course. They will know your sentiment." Mycroft said softly. "You have three days. That's all I can give you. Make it count little brother." Sherlock watched the car pull from the curb.

He was nervous and didn't know why. Well that wasn't quite true. He had to convince Molly of his sincerity. Irene had texted him that Molly was ready to take William back, whether it was safe or not, and that she, her husband and her wife were moving to London to help Molly with William and to keep them safe. So Sherlock knew that Molly wouldn't answer her door if he knocked. He had kept her flat key with him, the entire time he was on the run. Sherlock could hear Molly singing softly on the other side of the door as he slipped the key in and unlocked the door. Molly paused in her singing as he entered the room.

"He's mine. You're mine. The two of you are mine and I was foolish to believe anything else." He started off with. "I've always known how you felt about me and I should've told about Janine and what I was doing with her. I'm sorry I asked her to move in and that I had the pretense of dating her. It was cruel of me and I apologize."

Molly turned to look at him. "That's all very lovely Sherlock, but it doesn't change anything. You can still see William if you are serious and aren't using drugs even if it's for a case. But I can't be your lap dog anymore. Irene talked me into staying in London, but I've transferred to another hospital."

"You don't need to do that."

"Yeah I do."

"Molly I'll be gone in six months." Sherlock said.

"You mean for six months." Sherlock shook his head. "Mycroft said you'd be gone for six months and then you'd be back."

"He's purposely sending me over to Eastern Europe to punish me."

"Like he did with Vernet?" Molly asked.

"We only have three days together Molly and then I'm dead." Sherlock approached her. "So in my final days I want you to do numerous things for me and I understand that you'll want to say no, but I cannot leave this world with how cruelly I've treated you. I will make every harsh word up to you because Molly you are my home. You have been for quite some time and I never realized it until recently and you know I always miss something. So Molly Elizabeth Kathleen Hooper will you marry me and let me live my last days as your husband? And for the record this ring belonged to a grandmother of mine from centuries ago."

He had slipped on Molly's finger the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was an oval ring with two bars lined with diamonds dividing it into quarters, and in the center sat a pearl. "We must be off. Irene, Lucian, Margaret and Anthea are waiting."

"I didn't say yes." Molly protested and Sherlock looked at her. "But you knew I would didn't you?" Sherlock nodded with a boyish grin and Molly rolled her eyes.

It was a small chapel and Molly was touch that Sherlock would marry her in a church given his views on religion. When they arrived Irene, Margaret and Anthea swept her off to get her dressed, while Lucian, Sherlock and William got ready. Her dress was a slip of white silk, with little embellishment at the top and it fit her form perfectly.

"I knew how badly you wanted it." Irene said softly. The pair of them had been in Paris when they were nineteen, Irene had just come out about being into men, women and the world of BDSM and the only one who stood by her was Molly. Everyone else had shunned her. They had dreams of living a bohemian lifestyle in Paris but weren't finding it to their taste. Molly had just gotten out of an abusive relationship, and vowed to become a spinster when they walked by the dress shop. Molly had been drawn to the dress. It was a dress she claimed she dreamt about. Irene convinced her to try it on and Molly reluctantly agreed. It fit her perfectly and convinced Molly to rethink becoming a spinster. Molly looked at the price tag to see if she could afford it and her heart broke a little bit when it was obvious there was no way she could. _'It's a lovely thought'_ Molly had said and Irene nodded feeling bad for her cousin. She swore one day she would put Molly in that dress and give her away at her wedding.

"Thank you." Molly replied lunging at her and engulfing her in a hug. The rest of the day was a blur to Molly. And by the end of it she was Molly Elizabeth Kathleen Holmes. Irene, Lucian and Margaret offered to watch William that night, but Molly said she, Sherlock and William had little time left to be a family and they wanted to enjoy it.

Sherlock held his son in his arms as Molly told him how Mummy and Daddy met and what a jerk Daddy had been. He listened as Molly spoke reverently about him and his intelligence and cleverness. William fell asleep listening to his parents telling stories about each other.

"You'll have to move into 221B." Sherlock said. "Janine lived there a week and changed everything. I didn't like it. It should be our home and should've been only our home. Again I apologize."

"It's okay Sherlock. You know I forgive you." Molly soothed. "The spare room will do for the next few days and then we'll move in." Sherlock carried William into his temporary bedroom.

"Well Mrs. Holmes I think we should consummate this marriage." Sherlock huskily said as he led Molly to her bedroom.

"Will you give me something before you leave?" Molly asked before they entered her room.

"I'm not denying you anything anymore." Sherlock replied.

"I want William to have a sibling." Molly said quickly. Sherlock nodded and kissed her as he opened her bedroom door. They pulled each other's clothes off before the door even shut.

Three days later Molly had finished packing all her belongings and was ready to move them to 221B. Sherlock had left that afternoon to finish up some things before he was sent off to die. He returned as she taped the last box.

"It's almost time. It'll be best if you stay here. Mycroft would like to avoid a seen as much as possible."

"I'm going into Barts today. I need something to keep me busy, or else I'm going to that tarmac and stopping you and killing Mycroft."

"That's my girl." Sherlock smiled at Molly. "Here." He handed her a piece of paper. "Irene knows what the numbers mean, in case we weren't successful in creating a sibling for William." A knock interrupted whatever Molly was going to say.

"I love you so much and I will never forget you and I will always always be yours." Molly whispered teary.

"I love you Molly Holmes." Sherlock replied kissing her thoroughly. Molly kept her eyes closed as Sherlock left her flat and her life for one last time.

It had been a rough day. Saying goodbye to Sherlock and having a bus full of kids come across her slab was tiring. She was walking to her little office when her tv turned on. A picture of James Moriarty was accompanied by a synthesized 'Did ya miss me?' Molly gasped. "It can't be."

"Well Molly did you miss me?" Molly turned and the last thing she saw before the world went dark was James Moriarty grinning at her.


End file.
